Survivor of the Sheikah
by petiteneko
Summary: They say the past is just history, it has nothing to do with us, but when the past needs to be changed, a new hero must be called upon to resume old titles.
1. The Beginning

Warnings: This will be a slash fanfiction of male!Sheik and Link, as well as AU since Sheik doesn't show up in TP. I've also created a back story to the Sheikah. I plan for this to be a longer piece of work, and a lot more romance than my previous works. Most of them are where Sheik and Link either just start their relationship, or just start it and jump right into smut. This is going to be a slower relationship, and I currently don't know who will be topping! Haha. You can comment with suggestions - but reasons behind them other than: "I LIEK _ TOPPING" (Although that IS a good reason, I want to try and make this as best as I can get,, so something more along: _'s personality/past/etc. seems to suggest they are top/bottom") Of course, other plot suggestions are also allowed, but I'm getting off topic. More warnings include: Violence, and character death.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and its characters belong to Nintendo. I only own the culture I created for the Sheikah and some plot alterations. I don't own the "Great Betrayal" or the idea of the Twilight!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Let go of the past, it will only drag you down"

Sheik couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand those words. If he was to let go of his past then he would have let go of his present and his future. He was the lone survivor of the Sheikah. However, it hadn't always been that way.

The Sheikah were once a thriving, long-lived race. They had several villages – one of which included the more public Village of Kakariko. Kakariko however, wasn't _just_ a village, but it was the capital of the Sheikah. At one point in time the village had a square, it had a fountain, it had holidays, it had ceremonies. But, with a single order scheduled to coincide with the one time that all of the Sheikah gathered in the village, it was all but destroyed.

A man, a woman, and a child were all that remained. There was no blood between them except that they all were Sheikah. The King forced them into an artificial family. The man was the first to die – he was defending the crown from invaders. It is whispered that the man could have avoided the death blow and survived, but the princess of Hyrule was the only person alive who truly knew what happened, and she did not discuss the matter. It took another fifty – and seven – years for the next Sheikah to move on, and that was the woman. However, in another time line the woman survived and she took on another name.

The child however, grew into an adult in both times, and carried on as the survivor of the Sheikah. He was the one who protected the royal line. But, it was the second time line that was of interest. It took another two hundred years to pass before anything of significance happened. The woman was an old woman who was closing in on her remaining years and the child now an adult in his prime.

He still protected the royal family, and Hyrule had been run peacefully by the Princess of Hyrule (she could not yet be called a queen, for she was unwed) but soon, a darkness had taken over the land. The last Sheikah protector was visiting the only other surviving Sheikah on orders of the princess when the attack came. So, he found himself trapped within their old home, blocked by a wall of darkness. Perhaps it was time for another hero to awaken…

* * *

><p>Opinions? Suggestions? I'm open to them!<p> 


	2. The Dawn of Twilight

Wow, been awhile eh? Ah well you guys get a double update (but either aren't very long as well :/) I also changed my plan for the story because a) I wanted to get straight to the story and b) I lost parts of the story.

Now I'm doing reviews because iunno who I responded to.

Sheikah Ninja: If it's still confusing after these chapters, please mention this again so I can clarify.

ddtrunks77: Thanks, and sorry for the still-short chapters. Things will definitely going to be getting longer though now that the main story is starting.

Trolly's Bara-chan: Hehe! You will see!

Kimmy-1016: Shink toping, you mean a Sheik topping Link? (I realize that I do that far too often xD I will keep that in mind though, in fact I might even end up making it either/or)

Icy Sapphire15: Well, I have written it both ways. Sheik is the one with experience so he knows what to do so he doesn't hurt Link, or Link wants to just forget he's the hero and SUBMIT for once, or Sheik, living in recess and servitude his entire life just follows, Link topping because he is the hero...? There are many different ways for that to roll.

BunnSenpai: Haha xD I tend to, yes. I do agree with that being unable to decide. Both are just so delicious!

Thanks for the reviews all!

* * *

><p>Sheik spent his time with Impaz (formerly know as Impa) as the darkness slowly encased all of Hyrule. Unlike many of the unfortunate Hylians (and other races) that Sheik had met in his attempts of journeying, the Sheikah survivors were the only ones that noticed things. The others did not notice the ethereal qualities of their bodies. (But the Sheikahs were not ethereal to their knowledge) They were the only ones who remained calm from the monsters that surrounded them – and perhaps were the only ones who noticed them. However, the others did notice the Sheikah, and often warned Sheik (seeing that Impaz tended to stay within the house) to find a place to hide. Sheik just ignored them. He was a warrior.<p>

Impaz – the surviving Sheikah woman – suggested that Sheik should try to get out of the darkness. She said that she felt a stirring in the sacred realm. (Sheik was vaguely aware of her once-sage-status but most of his memory from the time that never occurred was misty, and that was not due to time) Perhaps a hero has arisen to fight the evil, she suggested, and that he should assist this hero.

There seemed to be a flaw in her plan, but Sheik knew better. He had a lyre and he had songs. The songs were taught to him in the time that never was, but those songs were the strongest memories of then. The notes, the rhythm, the melody seemed to be ingrained within his very soul.

He was instructed to go to the forest – the only place that was left untainted, and Sheik knew the song that he was to play. The Minuet of Forest. The song would take him to the old Forest Temple, and into the only place still lit by light. However, he first needed his lyre.

So he walked towards the old graveyard, and on his way there he moved to check the seal on Bongo Bongo. The monster may have been destroyed in the previous timeline, but in this one, the old Sheikah still thrived. Impaz had told him that long before the massacre, Bongo Bongo was once a Sheikah – one who tried to take over Hyrule, and the Sheikahs from before had prevented that and sealed him beneath the well. Impaz' mother was the one who sealed him, who passed her job onto Impaz. Now, it was Sheik's turn. Ensuring that Bongo Bongo slept through the new (and quite possibly _old_) darkness that threatened Hyrule, Sheik continued onto the graveyard.

When Kakariko Village was abandoned by the Hylians (and few humans), the graveyard remained unused. With the long life of a Sheikah, there was no need for it – not to mention all Sheikah were to be buried within the temple that housed them.

Impaz would soon have her proper burial, but Sheik would only simply be placed within his tomb. Sheikah magic was required for a proper burial, but all earthly possessions within a tomb would suffice. Since Sheik lived a life of danger, he stored all of his items in the tomb that would eventually be his. If a Sheikah was not buried properly, then there was a possibility that their soul – and quiet possibly flesh – would sway to undeath. So Sheik entered his own tomb before picking up his most prized possession – his lyre. He caressed the golden metal before running his hands along each of the strings. How he missed his instrument. Only once he reunited himself with the precious strings did he start the first song that he remembered teaching the old Hero of Time so many years ago – the Minuet of Forest. Sheik felt his body dissolving from the twilight and reforming to the sun's tinted rays.

Upon a look around, the already ruined Forest Temple had crumbled. The dead tree that had granted access to the doors was no longer there – most likely decomposed in the last two centuries. The only remnants of the stone stairs were scattered around the meadow and large pillars blocked the archway. Not a soul would enter the sleeping temple.

Now to find that budding hero….


	3. A New Mission

Sheik followed the hero. He watched the hero. He protected the hero. But that was what Princess Zelda wanted. That was what Princess Midna wanted. And because of the similarities between Twili and Sheikah magic he could enter the twilight at will. (And by usage of the warp songs, Sheik could leave as well)

However the adventure struck a familiar chord within him, and Sheik couldn't quite shake it. He probably followed the Hero of Time in the past, only appearing to teach him the songs. Some of which this new Link had howled at Sheikah Stones. (It had honestly amused him when he first noticed it)

The battle was all over now. There was no more twilight, there was no more mirror, there was no more Ganondrof and Zant.

But that didn't mean Hyrule was out of danger just yet.

"That audacious, pompous, arrogant–" Zelda growled as she crumpled a letter that came from the neighbouring country to the east.

"Your Majesty, is there a problem?"

Zelda gave out a low sigh. "Prince Aniston – heir to Mongaloth – is a greedy, conniving man. Ever since we met at court when we were children he was determined to marry me. He wants to rule Hyrule under the guise of joining our two countries."

"And you are opposed to that..?" Sheik asked cautiously.

A slight laughter escaped the princess. "Ever since I was a girl. I flat out refused him then, as I will now. However… if any of the counsel sees this…"

Another exasperated sighed escaped the royal lips. "You see, he's promised us gold, provisions, and men if I offer up my hand to him and there's no denying that Hyrule needs _all_ of these things after what Ganondorf has done to us. However," Zelda's tone became more ominous, "there is also a very subtle undertone of what he would do if we were to refuse, and only I can detect it because I know _who_ he is. Prince Aniston is willing to wage another war…"

Sheik looked at the ground. "Hyrule has neither the resources nor the men to win another war so soon…"

Zelda's hand tightened into a fist. "I know…" She said quietly. "Yet I cannot marry him because he will destroy Hyrule from the inside out, but if I don't…"

"Hyrule will be destroyed from the outside in."

"May I suggest something M'lady?"

Both Sheik and Zelda turned towards the newcomer – an older lady who was very familiar with the rooms around them.

"Impaz!"

"Sheik, you mentioned that this new Hero had controlled time in order to complete his task, correct?"

Sheik gave a nod to his adoptive mother. "Yes, he used the Master Sword within the ruins of the Temple of Time."

"Then," a smile appeared on the wrinkled features, "why don't we turn back time? Why don't we change the past to ensure the future?"

"Impaz, are you suggesting what I think you are…" Zelda said with a disquieted expression on her face.

Impaz gave a soft laugh. "No M'lady. We are going back farther in time, one where you do not exist. I'm talking about the time before The Great Betrayal."

Sheik tensed and looked off to the side, fists forming from his hands. He still remembered the horror, the fires, the _blood._

"…You want to create an army from those long dead…" Zelda realized. "You want to prevent their deaths so that they live today. You wish to revive the Sheikah."

Impaz nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, we cannot prevent such a historical event. The king… he was a sceptic when it came to prophecies and dreams. He would never believe us, as he did not believe his own daughter until it was far too late. And even when he did, he required proof."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"That the Sheikah children get stowed away and hidden until the time comes, and with a few adults to raise them."

Sheik suddenly snapped his head over to Impaz. "But Impaz! That's exactly what–"

The softened featured hardened into a condescending gaze. "That's also exactly why you exist today Sheik. The Sheikah are meant to serve, but we need more than just a man and an old lady reaching the end of her days. We need an army."

Sheik gritted his teeth and tightened his fists as he turned away again. "Ch."

"But that is my idea M'lady. To send both the Hero and Sheik to the past to gather an army." Impaz concluded with a slight bow.

"It appears that is our only option. Sheik, I trust you to finish up the details with Impa and I'll send out a messenger to Link."

"Understood your majesty." Sheik said it took all of his effort to not spit the words.


End file.
